Stranded
by D10RainbowDashKennyButtercup
Summary: the boys now 17 go on vacation but an unnexpected turn of the weather leaves the boys stranded on an island hoping to be found Style Kenric dont like dont read
1. Surprise

Stranded chapter 1: SURPRISE

A/N: this is a slash fic. Style and Kenric dont like dont read. enjoy

Stan turned toward his alarm clock and shut it off making sure it didnt beep for the fifth time in a row. He sat up tiredly and read the clock. "six fifteen a.m." he mumbled to himself just as his phone began playing Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold.

He flipped it open. "hello" HIs super best friends voice came from the other end. "hey dude happy birthday i'll be over in a couple minutes to pick you up for your present." "yeah ok bye" he hung up. As he got dressed he remebered all of his memories with Kyle. He was seventeen today and obviously couldnt wait to hand out with Kyle.

Once dressed Stan ran downstairs grabbed a peice of toast and ran out on the porch to wait for his friends. A couple minutes later a Chevy Mailbu drove into his driveway. He ran inside and sat in the front seat. "hey Kyle whats up" "picking you up duh" Stan chuckled. Kyle smiled pulling out of the driveway.

"i hope its alright with you that i invited Cartman and Kenny to come along" Kyle grinned. "yeah dude sure" Stan grinned back. When they arrived at Cartmans house they were surprised to see Cartman sitting on the porch with Kenny to his left. Kenny soon pointed them out grabbed Cartmans hand and pulled him to the car.

When Kenny opend the door he got in and pulled Cartman in next to him. They quckly resumed thier conversation. Stan turned around. "what was with the holding hands thing dude you looked gay." Cartman and Kenny had a light blush on thier faces as they explained. "uh..Cartman wouldnt budge so i had to pull hiim over" Kenny explained. "yeah sure dude" Stan turned around.

After a few hours they all arived in Boise, Idaho. "so...whats my present." Stan said eagerly. Kyle smirked and pulled up to a dock walked up to a booth and grabbed some keys he walked back to the car. Stan stared. "a...a boat...?" Stan smiled. "thanks dude"

Kyle turned to Kenny. "anyways you said you were the one who bought it how much was the boat exactly" he asked. Kenny smiled. "cheap" was all he said. Kyle frowned. "how cheap" he glared. "not that cheap i promise you its fine" Kenny smiled. "fine" Kyle got up and walked off.

Stan, Cartman, and Kenny followed with food water and whatever else they need. Kenny led the way to the boat and pointed. it was huge and it definatly didnt look cheap. Kyle stared while Cartman was amazed. "wow...y-you had enough money to buy THAT" Cartman stuttered in amazment. Kenny smiled and grabbed his hand. 'well what are you waiting for fat ass get up there" he pushed Cartman up onto the boat and followed.

Stan stared at Kyle. "whats wrong dude" he asked. "ive never been on a boat before" Stan smiled. "dont worry dude its fun" he said grabbing his hand and leading him up onto the boat. Kyle blushed lightly. Stan stood on the boat and walked up to the steering wheel, pulled out of the dock, and once they were far enough he stopped.

Kenny and Cartman were in thier room staring at a poster on the cieling. "dude...where the hell did you get the fucking poster" Cartman asked staring at the HUGE playboy poster above them. "believe it or not my dad collects a lot of them" Kenny said "oh... ok then" Cartman smiled. "hey poor ass go get me a beer" Cartman said.

"oh fuck no get it yourself" Kenny turned to Cartman. Cartman stared into Kenny's baby blue eyes and smiled. "ppllleeaaassee Kennaahh" he asked all adorable like. "fine fat ass but you owe me" Kenny got up and walked toward the door after a while he came back with a few beers and handed him one. "your welcome" Kenny said laying down besides him.

Cartman turned to him. _damn he looks cute...wait what am i thinking he's a guy im not gay...am i. _Cartman thought to himself. "whats wrong" Kenny asked turning to Cartman. "nothing...nothing" "oh...alright then" Kenny turned away and grabbed a magazine which he read from.

Cartman turned the other way not even bothering to look at Kenny. He knew what he thought and he knew what he was...he had always made fun of other people like Clyde and Craig for being gay. But now he knew for sure that he was the gay one.

A/N: how was chapter one? was it cool. plz comment on this chapter i hope you liked it ^^


	2. Confessions

Stranded chapter Two: Confessions

the next day Kenny and Kyle were talking. Cartman and Stan were in thier rooms sleeping.

"i...just dont know Kyle i feel strange around him"

"are you sure its not the rage getting to your head"

"no...no i think i just...just...just-"

"like him"

"yeah...you could say that"

Kyle smiled. Kenny knew he could trust him. Kyle had known Kenny for years and during those years he could always trust Kenny for what he needed. Just then Stan walked up.

"hey guys whats up"

"nothing much...Stan you hungry"

"yep...what do we got"

"um...apples...oranges...a whole bunch of other fruits"

"i'll take an apple thanks"

Kyle tossed Stan an apple and Stan ate it like it was nothing. Kyle laughed to himself as Stan threw the apple overboard. Stan turned to him smiling.

"well you were hungry" Kyle smiled to himself.

"yep i guess i was i didnt eat dinner last night." Stan smirked and looked out to the sea.

Kenny turned away as Cartman walked out stretching. Cartman looked up at him but was confused to see that he didnt notice. Cartman walked over to the fridge and grabbed an orange and sat down at the table next to Stan.

"Hey guys everyone sleep alright" Cartman asked

"nope i have a headache" Stan replied

"back ache" Kyle said

"im fine actually" Kenny said

Kenny was of course the type to drink a LOT because he never gets hangovers. He had to teach Cartman how to do that buta fter a few years Cartman could do the same. Cartman grinned up at Kenny.

"remember that night we almost stayed up all night drinking"

"yep...total hangover effect that time" Kenny laughed

Cartman laughed too. After a while they looked away and started talking to STan and Kyle. Kenny was telling Kyle jokes he had heard from his parents as a kid. Cartman was telling Stan how he felt about Kenny.

"dude i feel sooo gay i...i think im in love with Kenny..."

"uh...well tell him"

"no way if he knows...what if he doesnt feel the same about me"

"dont worry dude...i think he does"

Stan looked up at Kenny and smiled motioning to Cartman. Kenny looked away quickly clearly embarresed. Stan just smirked knowing what Kenny wanted to tell Cartman.

"uh Kenny"

Stan walked up to Kenny and whispered something to him. Kenny blushed but sighed and walked into his room. Stan did the same with Cartman and he followed. Kyle was confused.

"dude what did you do"

"just told them to admit thier feelings...i locked them in thier room" Stan laughed.

"wow dude...you think it will work"

"well duh those two are clearly in love if we were in the same predicament im sure Kenny would do the same"

Kyle blushed at what he heard. _did he really say that?_ Kyle thought to himself. Kyle found himself wanting to make out with Stan but quickly held himself back afraid of what Stan would say.

"whats wrong"

"nothing...nothing at all"

"ok...then"

Cartman and Kenny were in thier room not looking at each other. Kenny really wanted to talk but his voice literally froze. Cartman had the same problem. Finally Kenny spoke up.

"so...uh...do you have the 1999 September Playboy...i uh...lost mine"

"uh...yeah actually if you want it i can give it to you"

Kenny smiled and nodded. He was trying to avoid the problem at hand. Cartman walked over to his bag and pulled out several magazines and walked back handing Kenny the magazine he asked for.

"thanks"

"no problem"

"so...uh..what..were you telling Stan earlier"

"n-nothing nothing at all...well...uh...maybe i was telling him...how much...i...like...you"

Cartman turned away blushing. Kenny sat there in shock trying to process what Cartman had said. Kenny smiled to himself blushing slightly.

"thats funny i was telling Kyle the same thing"

Cartman was shocked he turned around only to face a smirking and blushing Kenny.

"y-you were...wow i thought you...didnt-"

Cartman was cut off when Kennys lips smashed into his eagerly. Kenny was smiling. Cartman couldnt believe it he had always wanted to do this with Kenny but he never had the courage to tell him. FInally his fantasy had come true and he didnt care if he was gay or not as long as it involved Kenny.

a/n: hey how was chapter two? was it good. comment plz ^v^ chapter three shall involve STYLE :anticipation:


End file.
